


Le Plaisir d'Offrir

by Sniijen



Series: StüPid Island One Shots [1]
Category: Original Work, StüPid Island
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Other, Personal Universe - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniijen/pseuds/Sniijen
Summary: Fro veut une fleur,Azami veut pas lui donner...





	Le Plaisir d'Offrir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea/gifts), [Cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/gifts).



> 1e test de One-Shot de StüPid Island !  
> Un truc sweet avec chute entre Fro et Azami. Probablement d’autres gens mentionnés.  
> Allez salut j'espère que ça va vous plaire <3

 

"S't'euplaiiiiiit  
\- Non."

Ça va faire littéralement 14 fois. 14 fois d'affilée, et ce depuis au moins trois jours, que Fro demande à sa mère, Azami, une Rose-Bleue. De magnifiques fleurs, que l'ont pourrait qualifier de "semi-précieuses", poussant dans la Jungle de StüPid Island. La tige épaisse, des pétales bleu-nuit faisant la taille d'une épaule, des pistils cyans, et de la sève turquoise. Des fleurs très jolies avec quelques propriétés médicinales pas piquées des hannetons.

Mais Azami refusait à chaque fois de lui en donner. Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison pour en vouloir une tant que ça, mais surtout parce que Fro en avait déjà. Facilement quatre ou cinq Roses-Bleues étaient entassées dans un vase son tiroir, c'était amplement assez, en plus d'être inutile - parce que parlons franchement, qui garde des fleurs pour les cacher dans un tiroir ? -. De toute façons, Irugami ne veut plus qu'on cueille ces fleurs. Elles commencent à devenir rares, et elle a autre chose a faire que de re-créer à chaque fois.

Toujours innocemment quoi que capricieuse, pour rire ou non - on ne sait pas, Fro demanda pour la 15ème fois. La fois de trop pour sa mère.

"J'ai dit non, il faut que j'te l'dessine en quelle langue ?!"

Après cette exclamation, Fro n'essaya plus d'insister. Bien que soulagée, Azami n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

Fro ne fait jamais de "caprices", pour ainsi dire, et elle n'insiste que très rarement autant pour des choses aussi futiles. Sa mère était exaspérée. Quelque part entre la détresse et l'incompréhension face à l'insistance de sa fille. Elle décida de se rendre à la grotte, pour y trouver Bleu, et essayer de lui expliquer toute cette histoire, et en quoi ça l'a saoulée.

 

* * *

 

"J'vois pas en quoi c'est saoulant," répondit Bleu. "Si y'a quelqu'un d'saoulant ici c'est toi, à pas vouloir lui donner sa pauvre fleur."

  
Azami rejeta la tête en arrière, faussement dramatique. "Kou-WA ! Moi, saoulante ? Jamais d'la vie !", s'indigna-t-elle ironiquement.

Au même moment, Fro commençait à revenir vers les deux filles en trottinant. Azami continua. "Et puis au moins, à toi, elle te l'a pas demandé quinze fois."

"De quoi, si j'peux a voir la fleur ?" s'enquit Fro  
Bleu murmura un petit "Seize." dans le dos d'Azami, alors que celle-ci tournai les talons pour retourner en forêt. Ou chez Sakura. Peu importe au fond, un endroit où elle pourrait être au calme et réfléchir. Sur le chemin, elle cogitait. Cela ne lui ressemblait probablement pas de tant réfléchir à de si petites choses, mais ça arrangeait la narratrice.

Pourquoi Fro ne demande qu'à elle ? Et qu'est-ce que ces fleurs, moyennement rares, dont elle avait déjà un plein vase, avaient de si spécial au point que la petite perdait patience ?

Puis, ça tilta.  
La fête des mères.

Pas que la fête des mères existe sur StüPid Island, mais Fro mettait un point d’honneur à remercier les personnes qui lui sont chères - alors elle se devait de “payer un tribu” à sa mère adorée, tous les ans. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir la fierté et la joie sur le visage des gens qui tu aimes le plus au monde.

Peut être que Fro avait pour objectif de lui faire un bouquet de ces jolies fleurs cette année ?

Happy et les autres étaient ils dans le secret ? Sans doute, sinon ils auraient relevé le comportement de la louvette - demandant a Azami pourquoi elle était si intenable et voulait tant que ça monter la montagne pour obtenir ces roses bleues.

Soudainement, la jeune mère se sentit a la fois ravie pour l'attention, et embarrassée; gênée d'avoir râlé sur sa fille qui ne lui veut que du bien. Elle espérait que Fro lui demande une rose a nouveau, pour cette fois ci la lui donner.

Mais Fro ne re-demanda pas.

Peut être avait elle été vexée par le haussement de ton d'Azami. Alors cette dernière prit les choses en main - à l'aube, dans la rosée du matin, la cendrée alla cueillir la plus jolie rose bleue de la jungle, avant de redescendre chercher sa fille, pile à son réveil.

Elle se dirigeait vers la tanière d'un trot jovial.

"Fro !" Appela-t-elle, dans la mesure du possible avec sa plante dans la bouche.  
Sa fille fit volte face, et, voyant la fleur, son visage s'illumina. Azami était ravie de se faire pardonner, et de recevoir une si belle expression de la part de Fro. Avec un grand sourire, elle déposa la fleur aux pattes de la louvette.

"Tiens, j'ai réussi à tanner Iru pour qu'elle m'autorise à en cueillir une autre," affirma-t-elle en riant. Mentir, c'est pas beau, mais pour le coup, c'était a moitié vrai.  
"C'était la plus belle, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire."

Fro leva la tête, son sourire toujours jusqu'aux oreilles.  
"J'espère aussi! C'est pour offrir !"

À ces mots, Azami se sentit légèrement rougir, entre honte et excitement.

"Ah oui ? Et... Tu vas les offrir a qui ?"

Sur ces paroles, Fro prit la fleur entre ses dents, et tourna le dos à Azzy, son sourire devenu fourbe.

"À moi."

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Fro doit ruser,  
>  Azami s'est fait berner.
> 
> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
